the phoenix and the tiger
by devilbatgirl
Summary: story of two rival clans who are at war but make peace. im terrible at summaries so you'll have to read and find out please :  rated M to be safe for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The phoenix and the tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so far well except Liall, Scarlet, and well anyone else who's not from beyblade I suppose haha xD read and enjoy and let me know what you think please :)

Chapter 1

In a world many years in the past where magic and mysterious wonders were a plenty, two warring clans, the phoenix and the tigers. The two had been at war for centuries, with many lost from both sides with neither man, woman, or child spared from the raids.

Eventually the clans leaders got together to come to a truce which would hopefully end the wars between their clans, but the only solution they could come up with was to marry the heirs of their clans to solidify the bonds of the truce. The only problem was the fact that the heirs of each clan and their siblings were all males. Seeing as how the two clans would be one eventually he decided to tell the phoenix leader the secret as to how they had many children without there being that many females around. The reason being that most of the clan's men were able to become pregnant and bear children like any woman because of a gods blessing from millenniums ago, the goddess was still thought of as very important to this day. They decided that they would go ahead and marry their heirs and become allies, this was easier said then done though….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the beyblade series. Just the people I made up haha =) enjoy it and if guys with guys aint your thing just a thought but don't read it ;) now on with the story!

Two months later…

"I now pronounce this pair mated! You may now exchange the necklaces and retire to your quarters my leaders."

The two heirs turned to look at each other and the phoenix heir placed an intricate silver necklace with a small phoenix pendent hanging from a black leather choker around the tiger clans heirs throat. In turn the tiger clans heir placed a bronze and gold chocker with a tiny tiger posed in a fighting stance around the other heirs throat. They continued to face each other as everyone around cheered in congratulations.

The leaders of each clan came over to congradulate the couple as well.

"well my son you and your mate can retire to your new home and consummate this bond if you wish to now." Said the tiger clan's leader Liall.

"yes I agree with Liall, it would be best to do this while we have the clans together and at peace my on." Stated scarlet the mate of the tiger clan's previous leader.

"as do I my son. Just start with getting along with each other and learning about each other as well." Smiled the phoenix leader samhain.

"we wished to be among the people for a bit first father if that's alright with you?" the phoenix heir asked.

"yes yes that's a wonderful idea my dear." Scarlet warmly said to his new son with a smile. "your father and I shall be around we must talk to the clan's elders before we join the celebrations ourselves."

"as you wish mother." Rei hugged his mother and father before taking his place by his mate, "we shall meet up with you before we retire to our home.

"be safe my sons, now go join the festivities." Samhain gently steered them towards the celebration area then left them to their own devices as he rejoined the other leaders.

The newest leaders watched as he left then looked towards each other as rei gave his new mate a shy smile and moved to go say hello to his siblings, his mate kai following behind him and silently nodding to each of rei's brothers. Rei hugging each one in turn and having small conversation with them as kai's brothers soon joined them as well. They nodded to each other and greeted their new family memebers with smiles and handshakes of congratulations.

"hello brothers how are you?"

"we are fine rei. We should be asking you that." Kai's brother tala teasingly said.

"haha I am fine. It was a little nerve wracking being up there but it was ok ."

"you had nothing to worry about my love. You had me up there with you." Kai said as he placed an arm around Rei's waist and pulled him closer.

"that is true phoenix." Rei snuggled into kai's side slightly.

"well we are going to go and find some drinks so we shall leave you two to get to know each other better." Tala winked at them as he dragged his siblings and Rei's away from the two.

"well what should we do now phoenix?"

"shall we retire to our new home?" kai asked neutrally.

"yes. I am beginning to tire from all the attention." Rei said smiling up at Kai sweetly.

"then we shall be off love."

They turned and walked to the center of the village and went to Kai's and Rei's home that used to be Kai's when he was un-mated. They walked into the spacious tent like structure and settled on the many pillows and furs that were by a fireplace for when it was cold.

"what shall we do now my phoenix?"

TBC

Well how was it? =) any good? I can't tell if its any good and I don't have someone to check for spelling errors yet so if you see anything odd or out of place let me know and ill gladly do what I can to fix it =) this has been S.A.V.E and now she is out xD


End file.
